Mafieux malgré lui
by Aloune
Summary: Pour payer les dettes de son petit-ami mort lors d'un réglement de compte, Luffy devra inflitrer l'organisation criminelle la plus connu au monde. " La famiglia Barba Bianca " Afin de la détrôner de son classement de leader et de la détruire de l'interieur. Mais, serait-il prêt à tous? Par amour ou par vengeance? Venez decouvrir un "Mafieux malgré lui".
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! voici ma première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira .**

 **Je remercie énormément ma lectrice beta " Myami95 " pour son aide .**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Paris Saint Seine Denis , 27 décembre 2010

18 heures

La nuit était tombée sur la commune de Saint Denis. Le brouillard devenait de plus en plus épais, et le vent glacial, s'élevait avec force sur les arbres de la ville. En ces heures d'hiver, les magasins environnants fermaient tôt pour éviter les agressions nocturnes, laissant leurs places aux commerces des jeunes du quartier.

Cachés derrière des tas d'ordures, près d'un immeuble, un groupe de trois hommes en cagoules noires guettaient depuis une heure. Leur nouvelle proie serait un ancien membre de la bande, qui s'était enfuit avec le butin de leur dernière vente de drogues. Il habitait la rue d'en face, et d'après les renseignements obtenus ces deux dernières semaines, la dénommée proie se nommait " Lucci ". Il avait un petit ami, résidait avec celui-ci dans un F1 depuis 6 mois, et traînait régulièrement avec certains de ses amis près d'un Snack Bar à l'entrée du bahut .  
Alertés par un bruissement provenant du trottoir en face, les trois hommes cessèrent de fumer leur cigarette et observèrent la silhouette d'un homme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés titubant avec une bouteille de bière à la main. Découvrant qu'il s'agissait de leur cible, ils prirent leurs revolvers et suivirent avec calme le nouvel arrivant .

Depuis un certains temps, rien n'allait chez lui. Il rentrait tard, buvait et fumait beaucoup. Leurs vies nocturnes se résumaient à des bagarres et des querelles sur la nouvelle passion de son partenaire " la drogue ". Luffy l'avait soupçonné d'être un de ces dealers du quartier depuis pas mal de temps, mais ses doutes ne furent confirmés que lorsqu'un jour il découvrit de l'héroïne dans l'un de leurs sacs de sports.

Luffy s'en débarrassa, pensant bien agir, mais son petit ami l'avait très mal pris et lui avait laissé avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche en guise d'avertissement. Le jeune homme se pensait masochiste à rester avec lui , mais de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais aimé une personne comme il aimait Lucci. Cet homme, alors que tout le monde le rejetait pour ce qu'il était, l'avait accepté sans conditions.

Pourquoi devrait -il chercher plus loin, alors qu'il avait auprès de lui son âme sœur ?

A l'orphelinat, les religieuses avaient essayé de lui trouver une famille d'accueil, mais en vain . Il était beaucoup trop impulsif et gourmand et ne pouvait que leur apporter des ennuis. Quand il eut seize ans, il alla fêter son anniversaire avec des amis dans l'un de ces club branchés de la capitale où il fit la connaissance d'un bel homme, grand et bien bâti. Le courant passa tout de suite et les semaines suivantes, ils se rencontrèrent dans divers lieux pour s'entretenir dans de longues discussions. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour, et Luffy, sous l'accord de la directrice, quitta l'orphelinat pour s'installer avec lui .

Maintenant il était allongé sur le canapé et profitait des chaines télévisées en l'attente de son amour,.

Il dérivait vers le sommeil lorsque le bruit de la sonnette le sortit de sa léthargie passagère. Il se leva avec hâte et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir un Lucci ivre adossé sur le mur, tenant dans sa main droite une bouteille d'alcool. Lucci marcha vers lui et s'arrêta près du brun alors qu'il balançait la bouteille sur les marches. Se penchant contre son amant alors qu'il stabilisait une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, son haleine fétide puant l'alcool témoignant de ses paroles.

-Aide moi à oublier, chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque, ses doigts caressant la joue de Luffy, immobile.

L'esprit de ce dernier était confus, il était dans l'incapacité de placer un mot pour protester ses actions.

Les lèvres de Lucci glissèrent dans le cou du brun. Maintenant il devait l'arrêter, ou il ne pourrait pas retenir un gémissement.

-Tu es trop mignon.

Luffy ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu dois te reposer Lucci, il est ta-

La bouche de Lucci remonta le long de son cou et sa langue ne tarda pas à exiger l'entrée de sa bouche. Le brun s'obligea à rester calme alors que la langue humide et chaude de son amant venait taquiner ses lèvres, ne cherchant pas à cacher son intention. Les yeux de luffy étaient grands ouverts, contemplant les boucles brunes qui dansaient à la périphérie de son œil. Il frissonna, les yeux à demi-fermés alors qu'il entrouvrait légèrement ses lèvres. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Luffy gémit lorsque qu'il sentit la forte poussée de la langue de Lucci à l'intérieur de sa bouche.  
La violence avec laquelle Lucci jeta le plus jeune sur le canapé coupa le souffle de celui-ci . L'ainé plaqua son corps contre le sien et lui saisit les mains, les clouant au-dessus de sa tête. Luffy enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme au dessus de lui et asséna des coups de hanches, l'insistant à continuer.  
Le grand brun cessa de déposer des petits baisés sur le cou de Luffy et se redressa pour lui faire face . Le cadet lâcha un grognement de surprise et regarda son amant avec incompréhension.

-Luffy, je dois te dire une chose, commença Lucci. Je...notre ren...

Il se stoppa, levant les yeux pour regarder devant lui, l'hésitation marquée sur le visage.

Luffy lui caressa le bras pour l'insister à poursuivre. Son amant serra ses poings, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes qu'il risquait de libérer à tout moment.

-Notre rencontre, continuait-il, était en quelque sorte...

Lucci s'interrompit brutalement, avant de se libérer délicatement des jambes du plus jeune et de se lever du canapé, l'expression figée vers la porte d'entrée. Dérouté, le plus jeune se retourna et fixa les trois individus en cagoule noir qui avaient fait leur apparition dans la pièce. Le plus petit arrivant s'approcha de Lucci, l'arme à la main, et les deux autres restèrent à l'entrée pour veiller à ce que personne ne rompe cette rencontre :

-A quoi t'étais-tu attendu en volant mon fric, sale fils de pute ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirma Lucci, ses larmes disparues et les yeux maintenant remplis de mépris à l'égard de son interlocuteur.

\- Saches qu'on l'a récupéré, continua l'homme en noir. Le cacher dans une cave n'était pas très ingénieux de ta part.

Le corps du grand brun était tendue à l'extrême. Son vis-à-vis, s'avança avec nonchalance, appuya son pistolet sur le front de Lucci.

-Mais à présent tu vas mourir pour cette trahison .

-Non ne faites pas ça ! hurla Luffy qui sauta du canapé pour se placer devant son amant, les bras écartés en signe de protection. Ne faites pas ça, j'vous en prie...

L'homme baissa les yeux pour rencontrer brièveement le regard terrifié du cadet, mais s'y attarda pas et continua son travail.

-As-tu un dernier mot à dire à ton mec ? demandait-il à Lucci

\- Allez vous faire foutre , fils de-

L'homme appuya sur la gâchette, un bruit sourd retentit. La tête de Lucci avait éclaté sur le coup et des morceaux de chairs s'étalaient dans la pièce.

-C'était un vrai porc, remarqua le tueur en essuyant son pistolet à canon avec un tissus noir .

Choc.

Peur.

Panique.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Lucci était derrière lui. Il l'avait protégé, non ?

Il était en vie, non ?

La balle avait traversé sa défense pour percuter la tête de son amant ? Il avait été...trop...petit ?

Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Lucci ?

La chaleur visqueuse et âcre qu'il sentait dans son dos lui donnait peut-être la réponse.

Luffy fit volte face et se reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il perdit l'équilibre, bascula en avant et son front percuta la table avec un bruit sourd. L'homme l'attrapa d'une main par ses cheveux avant de lui asséner de violents coups de genoux dans le ventre. Le plus jeune ne fit pas un bruit, mais se plia en deux en sentant la bile lui monter. Cet homme était vraiment puissant parce qu'il le retourna contre lui comme une feuille de papier. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille , le maintint fermement et lui enfonça une boule de tissu noir profondément dans la gorge. Luffy essaya de lui donner des coups de pied, mais l'homme en cagoule tenait fermement ses bras ensemble, l'empêchant de se libérer pour riposter. C'était comme un étau, il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'opposer à cette force monstrueuse. L'homme le poussa vers le bas, ses genoux cédèrent sous le poids alors qu'il tombait lourdement sur le plancher du salon. Son bourreau lui asséna alors un grand coup de pied dans les reins, le brun était catapulté dans la pièce sous les regards de ses deux acolytes installés sur le sofa . Sa joue racla finalement le sol après une courte chute. L'homme en cagoule se posta derrière lui, le retourna sans ménagement et lui allongea un violent coup de poing au visage.

Il avait frappé tellement fort...il voulait vraiment lui faire du mal...pourtant il n'avait rien commis.

Était-ce un crime d'aimer un voleur, un drogué ?

Il voulait vraiment le tuer. C'est ce qui traversa l'esprit de Luffy au moment où il reçut un autre coup de poing, son crâne cognant une nouvelle fois sur le parquet.

Cela lui faisait un terrible choc, là, derrière le crâne, l'occiput, "c'était ça" se disait Luffy. Au delà de ce mot, tout ce qu'il parvint à penser fut son refus de mourir.

C'était vrai, il ne voulait pas mourir. Quand bien même son monde s'écroulait autour de lui, quand bien même Lucci était parti, il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Pas ici.

Pas comme ça.

Pas maintenant.

Il s'était recroquevillé, la bouche pleine de bile, sa tête prête à exploser.

Il sentit ses mains qu'on tirait violemment dans son dos, qu'on attacha, elles et ses chevilles.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

-On a une proposition à te faire, commença l'homme qui l'avait battu et qui s'était assis sur le canapé près du cadavre de son petit ami, ses amis postés près de lui, fumant leur clope. Soit tu acceptes d'infiltrer une organisation criminelle, continuait-il, soit tu peux déjà te considérer comme mort .

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le choix, de toute façon ?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle mafia, murmura l'homme en noir. Je pense que tu as déjà dû entendre parler de la famille Barbe Blanche ou La Barba Bianca. Tu connais?

Cette fois-ci je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. La Barba Bianca...je préfère encore mourir mille fois plutôt que de poser le regard sur l'un d'eux.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère qu'elle vous a plu . Bon week-end à tous !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite .**

 **Avis?**


	2. La vengeance

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre!**

 **Remerciements : Kupicar, Purpley, Monkey D Anne, Monkey D Pegase pour leurs reviews.**

 **Ma lectrice bêta " Myami95" une bêta en or, qui effectue un travail de qualité .**

 ** Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

27 décembre 2010

Seine Saint Denis, Paris.

18 heure 45 minutes

Cette fois-ci je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

La Barba Bianca...je préfère encore mourir mille fois plutôt que de poser le regard sur l'un d'eux.

Luffy ne se serait pas gêner de bien leur développer sa pensée s'il n'avait pas eu un ruban adhésif lui arrachant la bouche.

De toute manière, l'écouteraient-ils ?

Que pouvait-il bien dire pour éviter une balle dans le crâne ?

Un supplication ? Nan, pas son genre.

Il ne comptait pas se mettre à genoux dans une tentative ridicule et pathétique pour sauver sa vie. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et ça n'allait pas le devenir. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire fut donc de prier .

Prier pour lui, pour sa vie, et pour Lucci .

Luffy revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque l'homme qui l'avait brutalisé s'approcha de lui. Le kidnappeur se baissa, posa un genou près de son visage, et d'un coup sec, trancha le ruban adhésif qui enserrait ses chevilles; puis sa main saisit l'extrémité du scotch au bout de ses lèvres et tira brutalement. Luffy poussa un cri de douleur, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas jurer.

D'une main, l'homme en cagoule le mit debout, ce qui valut un hoquet de surprise au brun. En plus d'être petit, il n'était pas très lourd mais tout de même d'une main !

Soudain, il fut saisit d'une faiblesse qui éprit tout son corps, le sang lui montant à la tête. Vacillant de nouveau, son front arriva au niveau de la poitrine de l'homme qui lui maintint fermement les épaules, avant de le retourner pour lui faire dos. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que d'un geste sec, il coupa les liens de ses poignets. Luffy se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son kidnappeur.

"Réponds moi ordonna l'homme d'une voix grave et posée. Est-ce que tu t'engages à devenir membre de la Barba Bianca ?"

Luffy fronça les sourcils .

Sa décision avait été prise depuis son lynchage. La seule chose à faire était de leur avouer .

\- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Articula t-il.

Son attitude paraissait enfantine, mais le brun s'en foutait royalement. Rien ne lui dissuaderait .

L'homme en noir resta calme quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-Veux-tu vraiment mourir ici et maintenant ?

Mourir ici... près de lucci...oui

Maintenant ? Je ne peux pas, je...je tiens à cette vie !

J'ai ...

Je dois vivre pour Lucci , le venger, je dois le venger !

Je ai ... non mais!

Mais maintenant...

Que devrait-je faire ?

\- Je me bouge, répliqua t-il.

-Tu acceptes, conclut le plus vieux.

Luffy acquiesça, mais il gardait un goût amer à la bouche.

Comprenant que la discussion était terminée, il partit s'adosser au mur tout en évitant le regard de l'homme en face de lui .

L'homme s'éloigna sans un mot et alla vers les deux autres assis sur le sofa .

"Nous sommes restés ici trop longtemps, et vu le boucan qu'on a causés, la police ne t'attardera pas à rappliquer. Les filles seront bientôt à l'arrêt du tram-way...,il regarda Luffy adossé sur le mur et continua. Il ira avec nous, et-

La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit. Sans un mot, il le sortit de sa poche et s'éloigna vers l'entrée pour répondre.

"Chef ?"

* * *

27 décembre 2010

Porte de Clignancourt, entrepôt, Paris .

18 heures

Elle referma la porte de l'entrepôt avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller.

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus la respiration de son vis-à-vis mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle perçut de nouveau un soupir profond, dont chaque vague s'achevait par un chuintement .

Elle rapprocha son sac à dos, enfila sa blouse blanche, vérifia qu'elle n'oublia rien, qu'elle n'avait pas fait tomber quelque chose de ses poches, que tout était en ordre.

Tout allait bien.

Elle se mit à genoux devant le chaise de l'homme et tira le tissus sur lui .

\- Arlong ... chuchotant-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller en sursaut, mais son sommeil était trop lourd pour sa tendresse. Elle se retourna pour fouiller les environs.

Ouvrir une boîte. Rien. La refermer. Fouiller sous la chaise. Rien. Se redresser. Dans un vieux carton. Une trousse plastifiée. Elle le tira à elle pour prendre l'objet. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui.

-Arlong, répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois, elle perçut une réponse.

-Nadia?

-Chut...ce n'est pas Nadia.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et fixa la belle femme à la longue chevelure rousse qui lui faisait face .

-Oh ? La Salope... je dois l'avouer que tu es devenue une ravissante demoiselle .

-Ravie de te l'entendre dire, tu te souviens de moi?

-Et comment...je n'oublierai jamais ces merveilleux moments. Tes cris resteront encrés dans mon cœur, juste sublime.

La rousse ne répondit rien avant quelques secondes, son regard ombragés par la mèche devant ses yeux.

-Tu veux jouer ? murmura-t-elle finalement

Un sourire carnassier déchira le visage d'Arlong.

-Ah là là, tu me prends par les sentiments, tu sais que j'adore jouer avec toi.

-Hihi, on va bien s'amuser...

D'un geste vif, elle sortit un clou de son sac et le lui planta dans l'œil gauche. Le geste était très précis, digne d'un escrimeur.

Le clou s'enfonça rapidement à l'intérieur de sa cervelle. La réaction désespérée d'Arlong pour arrêter la rousse n'empêcha pas cette dernière de réitérer l'opération sur l'autre œil, l'enfonçant bien plus lentement, déchirant la cornée, perçant le cristallin, empalant la rétine pour progresser inexorablement. La rousse devait appuyer à deux mains pour passer la barrière de nerfs et de chair, mais l'obstacle céda bientôt et le clou s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, atteignant une seconde fois la cervelle. Le corps d'Arlong convulsait silencieusement alors que le seul bruit que l'on pouvait percevoir fut celui du gargouillement du sang affluant déjà à l'extérieur de tous les orifices de sa tête. Nami, expira dans l'effort, et renforça sa prise sur le corps de l'aveugle. Grâce à ses réflexes, elle évita un coup d'Arlong qui aurait bien pu l'assommer. La rousse s'écarta avec précaution, observant l'aveugle qui luttait difficilement contre la mort. Au bout de quelques secondes, le corps de l'homme ne bougea plus. Qu'avait-il pu ressentir pendant ces quelques secondes d'agonie ? Il était dans un tel état, son visage était si... .

Des bruits provenant de la salle adjacente interrompirent Nami dans ses pensées .

Des rats ?

Inquiète, elle scruta chaque recoin de l'entrepôt pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule. La pièce était vide. Elle progressa plus loin dans l'entrepôt, sur ces gardes. Les grandes salles baignaient dans une lumière diffuse, verdâtre, illuminant les particules de poussière voltigeantes dans sa trajectoire par les verrières et les fenêtres éventrées. Des rigoles d'eau serpentaient entre ses pieds, une odeur rance s'en échappant, tandis que le clapotis de l'eau pouvait s'entendre plus loin, causé par les tôles mal fixées quelque part dans les étages, et dont l'écho se répercutait dans les immenses espaces vides.

Typiquement le genre d'endroit qui vous mettait mal à l'aise.

L'atmosphère devint plus pesante, presque effrayante.

C'est alors qu'un impact explosa aux tympans de Nami. Les murs tremblèrent et de la poussière s'échappa du plafond. Sursautant, La jeune femme se concentra sur le bruit. La déflagration s'était arrêtée aussi vite qu'elle était advenue, avant de recommencer de plus belle, à rythme effréné. La rousse reconnu des coups contre les murs à l'extérieur. Que se passait-il ?!

-Qui est là ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Pas même un nouvel impact. Sentant la peur s'installer en elle. Nami, n'attendit qu'une seconde avant de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs de l'entrepôt. Finalement, elle pénétra dans une salle à sa droite.

La pièce était très grande, une vingtaine de mètres de long, et la rousse devait levé la tête pour apercevoir la plafond. Le sol était baigné d'eau, les murs en suintaient par tous les côtés, et l'air était chargé d'une humidité lourde, glaciale, qui couvrit les bras de Nami de chair de poule. Cette salle lui était familière, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Les murs décrépies, couverts d'auréoles jaunâtre, ces câbles électriques qui pendait du plafond, s'approchant dangereusement de l'eau au sol. Cette table en bois pourrie à moitié rongée sur un coin, ou trônait un vieux cendrier en céramique. Le regard de Nami se perdit sur un carton noir à l'angle de la pièce. Il régnait autour de l'objet une odeur horrible, une puanteur d'un amalgame entre de la chair en décomposition, l'urine et les excréments. Nami fronça le nez, et ferma les yeux, les souvenirs tournant dans sa tête telle un vautour, n'attendant qu'une faiblesse de sa part pour fondre sur sa proie. La rousse s'approcha du carton, et l'ouvrit avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas l'agiter.

Une bombe ?

La jeune fille resta stupéfaite quelques secondes, rien.

Il y'avait rien.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devrait en rire ou en pleurer.

Nami quitta rapidement la pièce, ne voulant pas s'y attarder. Elle devait faire vite, la personne qui avait fait du boucan tout à l'heure n'était sûrement pas repartie. Elle la cherchait, elle devait se presser. La rousse retourna dans la pièce principale, toujours sur ses gardes, ses pas aussi silencieux que ceux d'un chat. Elle s'agenouilla devant le cadavre d'Arlong, aventurant ses mains dans chaque poche de ses vêtement. Elle voulait à tout prix trouver des choses qui l'aideront à l'avenir. En fouillant la poche de sa chemise, elle sortit une ...lettre. Une lettre où était écrit sur la zone réservée à l'adresse du destinataire "Monsieur Don Quichotte ."

Nami réprima un sourire de satisfaction, même si ce n' était qu'une simple lettre, elle avait trouvé un indice potentiel sur leur ennemis. Elle s'en alla prendre son sac, qu'elle avait laissé près de l'entrée.

Le temps de prendre toutes ses affaires, Nami était prête à partir. Elle jeta un regard sur le corps de l'aveugle à quelques mètres d'elle, il se refroidissait déjà. Elle se demandait si il était parti remercier le diable de l'accueillir sur ses terres.

Reniflant dédaigneusement, la jeune femme jeta un œil à ses vêtements, où le sang de l'homme commençait à sécher, rendant sa peau collante. Fouillant son sac, elle changea son tee-shirt et avec le reste de sa bouteille d'eau minérale, elle se lava rapidement les mains et les l'avant-bras, avant de les essuyer sur la blouse qu'elle avait mis dans son sac.

Elle espérait n'avoir rien laisser derrière elle.

Réajustant son sac à dos sur son épaule, Nami sortit de l'entrepôt. Elle regagna la route, traversa un pont, et arriva à une station service près du périphérique parisien, où une voiture grise l'y attendait. Lorsqu'elle monta dedans, la conductrice lui salua joyeusement de la main, les yeux masqués par une paire de lunettes de soleil. C'était une femme jeune, tout juste la trentaine, élégante et mince et aux cheveux bruns dégageant une forte une odeur de miel au point d'en être incommode. Nami jeta son sac à dos sur la banquette arrière et s'installa sur le siège passager, avant de récupérer ses propres lunettes de soleil dans la boite à gant. Fouillant ensuite dans son sac, elle tendit la lettre qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires de sa victime à la brune.

"Le boss sera fier de toi Nami. As-tu au moins savouré cette vengeance ? demanda-t-elle gaiement avant de ranger la lettre dans sa propre veste.

Nami sourit avant de respirer profondément.

\- Pas tellement en fait, cet idiot est mort trop vite; mais j'ai obtenu ce dont j'avais besoin, merci Robin.

La susnommée acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de sortir" son portable de sa poche et de le tendre à Nami.

-Appelle-les et demande leur leur position. Je me suis occupée des photos, annonça Robin avant de démarrer la voiture.

Nami hocha la tête, prit le téléphone et composa un numéro .

"Oui ? dit la voix au combiné.

-Zoro, c'est nami. Où êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle.

\- Saint Seine Denis, à l'arrêt du Tram-way. Ta mission s'est bien passée?

\- Aucun problème, et vous ?

-Aussi,. On attend que vous. Le porc est hors d'état de nuire et son mec est avec nous .

-Qu'avez vous fait du corps ? Est ce que la police est arrivé ? Etes vous blessés ?

\- Il est bien au chaud chez lui, enfin, façon de parler...répondit t-il. J'ai cru entendre des sirènes donc je pense que la police a déjà débarqué. Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua t-elle rapidement. On n'est une équipe, si vous merdez on coule tous. Je veux que cette mission soit exécuté sans accroc, et je veux la récompense du chef .

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ? ironise Zoro.

\- La ferme Zoro. Tu as des dettes à payer, gronde Nami. Dit à l'autre abruti de trouver un nouveau moyen de transport. On se rejoint à l'hôtel.

\- C'est reçue, sorcière.

\- Répète pour v-

Seule une tonalité répondit à Nami, qui jeta rageusement le portable sur le tableau de bord.

Quelle bande d'idiots..."murmure t-elle .

Elle lança un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour s'apercevoir qu'une berline les traçait. Elle attendit que Robin fasse quelques virages pour confirmer sa théorie.

"On est suivi...Accélère, c'est les hommes de la MDQ !"

* * *

La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une lampe au chevet du lit. La chambre était spacieuse, très peu décorée sinon les quelques tableaux accrochés sur le mur et un grand lustre au plafond. Se tenant dans l'ombre, un homme aux courts cheveux blonds était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir. il portait des lunettes solaires aux verres violets, une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse et un pantalon à fleurs arrivant aux genoux.

Il était en train de regarder un jeune homme brun qui s'avançait vers lui, le corps entièrement nu. Sa démarche était adroite, mais la peur se reflétait sur les traits de son visage . Ses cheveux lui arrivait aux épaules et ses yeux était d'un bleu d'azur .

Le brun se mit à genoux devant le fauteuil, la tête baissée en signe de soumission .

Son contrat l'obligeait d'être docile, un parfait jouet pour ses clients, impliquant entre autre la fonction de "lot de consolation" pour tous ceux qui viennent à la Maison pour soigner leurs peines.

L'homme assis baissa sa braguette, se fraya un chemin sous son boxer et retira sa verge tendu, il claqua des doigts et le brun débuta son travail .

Le jeune aux yeux d'azur commença par lécher légèrement du bout de la langue le gland du plus grand, avant de le prendre en entier et de commencer des longs vas et vient, arrachant des soupirs d'aise au blond.

Le plus vieux avait basculé sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper des gémissements à peine audible . Une de ses mains avaient agrippé les cheveux du brun tandis que l'autre se tenait à l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Le brun enroulait sa langue chaude et humide autour du membre, suçotait, mordillait chaque partie avec passion. Il voulait être bien payer, alors il accéléra la cadence, le blond frissonnant alors que ses gémissements devenaient plus forts. Au bout de quelques secondes, son muscle se contracta à son maximum et il déversa sa semence dans la gorge du brun qui manqua de s'étouffer, avant d'avaler jeune homme se recula, et lécha de façon aguicheuse le liquide autour de ses lèvres. Le client sortit son porte feuille, prit quelques billets de 50 euros et les jeta à ses pieds. Le brun les ramassa rapidement et se retira distraitement sans prêter attention au blond, ne se rendant pas compte du regard brûlant dans son dos.

Le téléphone sonna, sortant le grand blond de sa contemplations. Il ramassa le combiné sur la table près de lui et décrocha :

"Quoi ? exigea-t-il.

-Monsieur, Arlong est mort, annonça l'homme à l'appareil.

\- Qui l'a tué? demanda le blond.

\- Un membre de la famille Yamaguichi, une fille rousse.

\- La mafia japonaise...en quel honneur ?

\- Je ne peux vous répondre monsieur, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit venu accompagnée.

-Suivez-les et découvrez ce qu'ils manigancent, mais aucune exécution, ramenez-les moi vivants.

-Oui monsieur .

Il raccrocha, enleva ses bas, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

La route s'étirait indéfiniment dans l'horizon, à tel point que l'on distinguait à peine les bâtiments qui sillonnaient les bords de la route. Robin avait accéléré depuis l'alerte de Nami, elle avait prit l'autoroute pour circuler librement sans être arrêtée par les feux de routes et les piétons. A l'allure à laquelle elles roulaient, on pouvait à peine distinguer les arbres à travers les vitres. Quant à Nami, elle avait sorti son arme chargée et l'avait déposé sur ses genoux, scrutant sans cesse le rétroviseur pour surveiller la position de la voiture qui les suivait. La distance qui les séparaient d'eux ne dépassaient pas les dix mètres.

"Nami, à mon signal, tu tires" cria Robin pour couvrir le bruit du moteur rugissant sous le capot.

La rousse hocha la tête, et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle enleva sa ceinture de sécurité, baissa la vitre et s'assis sur le rebord de la portière. La voiture vira à gauche, et Nami serait tomber si elle n'avait pas caler ses pieds entre le siège et la porte. S'agrippant au toit, la rousse passa son arme dans sa main gauche et visa les pneus des ravisseurs .

Bam

Elle avait exécuté l'ordre. Elle avait appuyé sur la gâchette mais la balle n'avait pas atteint sa cible, la voiture en noir avait tourné à droite juste avant qu'elle tire. Nami paniquait, elle avait peur de rater son prochain tir, il ne lui restait que deux balles. Elle réfléchit un instant, et visa le pare-brise. Cette fois-ci, la balle fit mouche, et la vitre éclata en morceau, à l'entente d'un hurlement elle sut qu'elle avait touché un de leurs poursuivants.

"Assieds toi et mets ta ceinture !

-Mais...ils nous suivent encore, répondit Nami, étonnée de la demande de sa coéquipière.

\- fais moi confiance "

Nami se tut, dans leur l'équipe, c'était Robin le cerveau. Elle résolvait toutes sortes de problèmes se présentant à elle. C'était la préférée du chef. Nami fit ce qu'elle dit, rangea son arme dans la boite à gants, et remonta la vitre. Le véhicule prit un carrefour et sortit de l'autoroute,semant la berline qui les poursuivait.

La voiture circulait à toute à l'allure dans la ville de Saint Denis, prenant des virages à 80 km/h à chaque croisement de rues. Arrivées près d'un arrêt de tramway, elles se garèrent en face d'une boutique alimentaire. Trois hommes en noir vinrent à leur rencontre. Le premier, assez grand et bien construit, avait des cheveux verts et une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche. Le deuxième, dépassant aisément les deux mètres, avait des cheveux bleus et un triple menton. Le dernier était le plus petit, et traînait la patte derrière eux, ses cheveux bruns tombant sur son visage. Il était recouvert de bleus avait un œil au beurre noir. A sa ceinture, raccroché par une cordelette en lin, pendait un...chapeau de paille.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, les deux grands hommes assis sur les cotés. Robin se mit en route.

"Vous en avez mis du temps, commença l'homme aux cheveux verts

-On était suivie par la MDQ et je pense qu'ils nous surveillent encore en ce moment, répliqua Nami.

\- Vous les avez pas tués ?

-Parfois, la ruse est beaucoup plus meurtrière qu'une balle, Zoro, répondit Robin.

\- De toute manière ils ne nous suivront pas bien longtemps, affirma t-il. La famiglia Barba Bianca nous attend.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus**

 _ **Reviews ? ( ça me motive**_ _ **x) )**_

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. L'initiation

**_Beaucoup de remerciements à ma bêta Myami95!_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _**

**_Rating : M_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

29 décembre 2010

Gare de Palerme, Sicile.

Italie.

9 heures

Le ciel était gris. Des traînées de nuages blancs passaient au dessus de nuées plus sombres qui montaient par vague de l'horizon . En outre, il faisait froid.

Luffy se trouvait devant la gare adossé sur le cylindre de bois d'un poteau électrique, le menton enfoui sous son écharpe rouge, à chaque expiration de volumineuses buées blanches s'échappaient de sa bouche. Autour de lui, le centre-ville semblait désert, beaucoup de commerces étaient fermés, les contrevents tirés, les portes hermétiques closes. Devant lui, se profilait à l'horizon une statue grec qui semblait renaître de part sa pensée unique que celle-ci pouvait toujours ne plus être de marbre. Et à sa droite, les pare-brises des taxis garés, étaient recouverts de condensation givrée .

Déplaçant son regard sceptique sur les passants, il repensa à sa vie qui s'était toujours déroulée sans encombre. Toujours dans cette atmosphère de bonheur qu'il ne savait pas à ce point éphémère, lorsque sa vie s'était effondrée autour de lui en l'espace de quelques jours.

Lucci lui manquait terriblement, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir fêté le nouvel an ensemble, ne faisait qu'agrandir sa haine pour ces mafieux. Il était repugné à l'idée de devenir comme eux, pour pouvoir le venger.

D'ailleurs comment allait-il entrer en contact avec eux ?

Ses commanditaires ne l'avaient pas donné un numéro de téléphone.

Et s'ils ne venaient pas le chercher ?

Comment allait-il les reconnaître ?

Le brun ne savait que faire et n'avait toujours aucune idée.

Alors que toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là et attendre, comme on le lui avait exigé. Le brun décida de laisser tomber pour aller visiter les alentours. Il traversa la rue et s'arrêta devant le tabac ouvert pour acheter un magazine .

A sa sortie, il remarqua une voiture mal garée devant la terrasse. Cela semblait être une BMW grise. Luffy pensa que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, le conducteur du véhicule pourrait bien être un mafieux qu' il l'espionnait. Ses kidnappeurs l'avaient vivement conseillé d'être très vigilant-Car la plus part du temps, les mafiosi observaient les jeunes recrus avant de venir auprès d'eux-.

Une mise à epreuve sans doute.

Il essaya de mémoriser le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation qui pourrait confirmer ses dires et passa devant le véhicule tout en fixant un point vide. Perdu dans ses pensées sur le mystérieux conducteur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait peu à peu quitter la foule pour une petite rue plus calme, plus sombre, qui débouchait sur une vieille cité. Des ordures, verres brisés jonchaient la rue et une forte odeur de viande pourri empestait l'air. Froncant le nez, le brun s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand son téléphone sonna. Il sursauta, avant de s'emparer maladroitement de l'appareil, le cœur battant. Sa réaction laissait entendre qu'il était encore plus nerveux qu'il ne le pensait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Personne ne connaissait son numéro à part Lucci, mais celui ci avait été assassiné devant lui.

Qui pouvait bien essayer de le joindre ?

" **Non muoverti"** dit la voix.

Luffy ne parlant pas un mot d'italien n'en comprit rien.

\- Qui est-ce ? interrogea-t-il.

Mais la connexion était déjà coupée.

Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes au milieu de la rue, le téléphone toujours sur l'oreille espérant que la ligne se rétablisse miraculeusement. Luffy sentit une main ferme agripper son épaule, aussi fit-il volte-face en réprimant un cri pour se retrouver nez à nez devant un...vieil homme ?

L'homme âgé était vêtu d'un long manteau bleu. Il portait un bonnet noir sur ses longs cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient sur l'épaule. Il avait une barbe également blanche ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes rondes et une cicatrice sur l'oeil gauche.

A en juger par son apparence négligée, il y'avait peu de chance qu'il soit un mafieux.

Luffy demeurait debout, silencieux, impassible, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'il cherchait à deviner ce que pouvait bien penser de l'autre. Le jeune homme sursauta au son de cette voix grave qui brisa le silence.

« **Séguimi** , dit-il d'un ton neutre en se retournant.

Luffy fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es bien Luffy ? Le jeunot acquiesça bêtement, Alors suis-moi.

L'inconnu se dirigea vers une allée étroite.

Fronçant les sourcils, Luffy réajusta instinctivement son chapeau de paille et suivit le vieil homme.

* * *

28 decembre 2010.

Espagne, Madrid.

Il était vingt heures pile, pas besoin de regarder sa montre. Il suffisait d'entendre l'amorce du journal télévisé provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le brun ôta son bonnet ours polaire et retira ses lentilles qu'il jeta dans la cuvette des toilettes par lassitude. Il se changea ensuite, enfilant un jean slim et un sweat jaune par-dessus l'immense tatouage qui recouvrait son dos, avant de partir s'affaler sur le canapé pour fixer le plafond.

La journée l'avait profondément perturbé. Il se sentait désarmé face à ces nouveaux événements. Ces recherches l'avaient prodigieusement agacé, en particulier car il avait concentré tous ses efforts pour la retrouver mais qu'il ne subsistait aucune trace de son existence.

Inconnue des services de polices.

Un nouveau membre ?

Membre de la famille Yamaguichi.

Une jeune fille rousse.

"Putain ! Il a fallu qu'elle vienne détruire mes plans !" Songea le brun en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Au même moment, il entendit un bruit métallique provenant de l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Le brun sut aussitôt que la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil était Kid, l'idiot qu'il avait pour partenaire.

-Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de sonner avant d'entrer Kid ? remarqua le brun.

Le susnommé referma la porte sans prêter attention aux paroles du brun et se rendit vers l'étagère pour prendre une bouteille de whisky et deux verres.

Kid était un homme de haute stature, vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un jean délavé. Il avait d'épais cheveux roux et des yeux d'un noir intense.

L'arrivant alla s'installer sur le fauteuil cramoisi près du sofa et déposa un verre à la portée du brun sur la petite table ronde.

-Pourquoi ? C'est notre appartement, souligna-t-il.

Le brun était plus qu'agacé, il bouillonnait de colère. Ses iris brunes s'assombrirent, si cela était encore possible. Il ne répondit pas, cependant. Il se contenta de le fixer de son regard meurtrier.

-Détends-toi Law, continua Kid en se servant un grand verre whisky. Tes recherches avancent ?

\- Non, soupira Law. Comment vais-je réussir avec le peu d'indices dont nous disposons ?

Le roux but une gorgée de son verre et répondit :

\- Je te croyais plus malin. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

\- Ils le sont plus que nous, c'est d'une grande mafia dont nous parlons, ne l'oublies pas, affirma Law, inquiet.

\- Mais pourquoi s'acharner à trouver son identité ? De toute manière, on avait nous aussi l'intention d'éliminer Arlong, elle n'a fait que nous faciliter la tâche.

-Tu as oublié nos objectifs, rétorqua le brun. Si cette fille rousse, en plus d'être une mafieuse s'apprend à la MDQ notre plan tombera à l'eau.

-Ce n'était pas Nadia...

\- Non. Nadia était rousse mais elle n'était pas une mafieuse. De plus, elle n'avait aucune raison de le tuer.

\- Était ? demanda Kid intrigué. De quoi tu parles ? Elle est morte ?

\- Ouais. Je l'ai tué.

\- Oh...je l'aimais bien moi...

-Ça devait être les cheveux.

Le roux tiqua, jetant un regard noir au brun qui buvait son verre de whisky, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Finalement, Kid soupira et demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

-Les hommes de Doffy n'avaient pas relevé la plaque d'immatriculation de leur voiture ?

-Non. Ça n'a pas traversé l'esprit de ces sombres crétins.

Law se redressa, prit la bouteille d'alcool et se resservit.

\- Nous allons bouger, dénota-t-il alors qu'il approchait le verre de ses lèvres.

\- Et où ça ?

-En France. Tout a commencé là-bas, et ce n'est pas en restant cloîtrer dans ce vieil appartement que nous retrouverons cette femme.

Il sirota sa boisson calmement et ajouta, non sans sarcasme :

-On n'est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même de toute façon. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de Doffy cette fois.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et comme ce sera notre dernière nuit dans cet appart et si on l'empreignait de...

-Non, répondit rapidement Law. Si tu veux te soulager, fais comme Doffy achètes-toi des putains et fiche-moi la paix.

-Tu me dois bien ça.

\- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à dégager hors de ma vue.

Kid le regarda pour étudier son visage impassible. Finalement le roux, énervé, but sa dernière gorgée de whisky et se leva en lâchant un grognement de mécontentement.

* * *

Quelque part en Sicile, 17h

La pièce était petite, mal éclairée, deux bougies éclairaient de leurs lumières vacillantes, la table à laquelle Luffy et deux hommes avaient pris place en début de soirée.

Le brun ne saurait dire où il se trouvait. Quand le vieil homme avait stationné leur voiture près d'un chêne, deux hommes vêtus de noir avaient ouvert sa portière. Le plus grand s'était placé derrière lui et avait recouvert ses yeux d'un bandeau noir. Puis, on l'avait à nouveau conduit dans un véhicule et il s'était retrouvé là, dans cette pièce.

Les minuscules flammes des bougies dansaient et hoquetaient sur les murs, comme des signes d'un sombre présage. Sous ces lumières ,le lieu évoquait une image béante et terrifiante. Les murs étaient sales, couverts de tâches de suie et d'humidité. Luffy frissonna en sentant le courant d'air glacé provenant de l'entrebâillement de la porte en bois. Il huma discrètement l'air ambiant, et regretta d'aussitôt. Il avait senti quelque chose. L'odeur était bizarre. Ça sentait du...sang.

Luffy toussa, essayant de dissimuler sa peur. Il laissa dériver son regard sur chacun des hommes présents et s'accorda à un silence.

L'homme assis à sa gauche, avait une crête blonde et un visage impassible. Mais, le contraste entre son calme apparent et l'intensité de son regard était saisissant.

 _Il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer, si je fais un faux pas ._

Son collègue avait pourtant l'air d'être un homme banale. Il avait des cheveux châtains, une coiffure assez extravagante et une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche. Celui-ci avait tendance à se passer les mains dans les cheveux.

Le blond déposa un poignard et un pistolet en face de Luffy puis, lui demanda de se lever tandis que son acolyte lui apportait une aiguille et une image de la Vierge Marie. Le blond prit la main droite de Luffy et piqua son doigt sur la pointe où une goutte de sang en surgit, dégoulinant sur l'image de la sainte que l'homme avait placé sur son autre main. L'homme blond sortit un briquet de sa poche et le regard de Luffy se braqua instantanément sur la flamme qui s'approchait de l'image. La photo commença à se consumer sur les mains de Luffy. Le blond débita un discours à haute voix.

" **Questo sangue significa che siamo una famiglia adesso. Andate a vivere con questa arma ed il coltello e morire con le sue armi.**

Luffy ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que l'homme disait et la douleur lancinante de sa main ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de penser à autre chose que cette photo qui peinait à brûler.

Il pensa à Lucci.

Comme ce jour où ils avaient...

Il s'interrompit. C'était difficile de se remémorer de tels souvenirs avec le bruit de fond insupportable de la voix italienne à ses côtés. Le blond continuait son oraison. Cependant, le brun pût distinguer un mot : Omertà.

L'Omertà ?

Il aurait juré qu'il avait déjà dû entendre ça quelque part. Réfléchissant quelques instants, il se souvint des paroles de l'inconnu, ce vieil homme qui l'avait conduit ici

Le vieil homme se comportait d'une manière simple et chaleureuse, il n'hésita pas à lui donner à manger. Luffy observa le rétroviseur où le vieux avait accroché une figurine de la vierge et un petit appareil sur son tableau de bord, un écran qui affichait des photos avec quelques effets. Elles passaient en boucle et devenaient vraiment lassantes à la longue. Il passa quasiment une demi-heure à commenter le diaporama qui montrait un bâtiment, et une femme brune fumant une cigarette.

-C'est la propriétaire de ce bar.

Toujours la précision. Il savait se tenir quand même. Il ne voulait pas rajouter des informations sur lui.

-Les affaires des autres, au fond on s'en fout, hein ?

\- Non, ça m'intéresse... protesta Luffy.

\- Vous êtes bien élevé. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vous venez déjà d'en poser une...

\- Ah oui. ..fit-il en se lissant la barbe de la pulpe du pouce. Au fait, pourquoi veux-tu être un membre de la Barba Bianca ?

Le cœur de Luffy fit un bond dans la poitrine, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

\- Mon petit ami a été tué... Et je veux le venger, murmura-t-il prudemment. D'un autre côté, c'était vrai.

\- Et c'est en devenant mafieux que tu pourras le...

-Oui, répliqua-t-il avec tact, regardant directement son aîné dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, dit le vieil homme d'un ton cassant. La société des hommes d'honneur se baptise elle-même la mafia italienne, il n'y a pas de règles écrites. Rien qui puisse laisser des traces, mais uniquement un comportement selon lequel on est dignes, ou pas, d'être un homme et donc de vivre. Quiconque trahit cette « règle de conduite », ce « code d'honneur », mérite donc la mort car il a dérogé à la règle du silence, la loi du silence, qui veut que quand on voit un crime, on ne le répète pas, on ne réagit même pas, mais on laisse passer le temps, comme si de rien n'était, et on passe à l'action une fois le temps passé, la vengeance étant un plat qui se mange froid. C'est l'Omertà. N'oublies jamais ça.

Luffy devint soudain attentif et lui fixa.

Merci, répondit-il après un silence. Etes-vous un mafieux ?

-Plus maintenant. Cette époque est révolue tu sais, à présent je suis un vieil homme qui tient un bar avec une dure à cuire.

Le jeune homme sourit à cette remarque. Il n'avait rien à craindre avec lui, c'était un homme de confiance.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Luffy.

-Mon nom est Paquito et tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer, je suis pas un maître d'école.

\- Oui. Mais.. hésita le brun. Ses mains jouaient avec son chapeau de paille posé sur ses cuisses. Vous... enfin tu es une personne âgée. Je te dois du respect..

\- Pas la peine. Répondit Paquito, en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Considère moi comme un ami

Luffy vit le sourire de Paquito et se dit qu'il pourrait être de bons amis.

\- Sais-tu ce que je vais faire après mon initiation ?

\- Le plus souvent, les initiés doivent tuer pour prouver qu'ils sont de la famille. Il est primordial que tu le fasses. La mafia italienne détient des contacts dans la police qui couvrent leurs arrières. Tu ne risques rien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et si jamais, je ressentais l'envie de refuser ? interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix : c'est soit tu tues, soit tu te fais tuer. Il est trop tard pour reculer Luffy.

* * *

Club français, Palerme.

"22h10"

C'était un petit club qui se trouvait dans une banlieue de parleme. Le bar était éclairé par des lumières jaune, terne, diffusées par une sorte de .n. Des flèches rouges ciblaient la piste de danse où de jeunes couples avaient pris place dans la soirée. Une quinzaine de clients tout au plus, étaient assis aux tables qui se trouvaient à gauche du bar.

Luffy avait été installé dans un endroit d'où il était moins facile de le percevoir. Il devait se pencher un peu et, manque de chance, le blond lui voyait faire et leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était évident que le brun cherchait à le regarder, bon c'était ainsi, se disait Luffy en souriant.

Il but du riesling glacé, mangea quelques coquilles Saint-Jacques, de la crème brûlée et pris en même le temps de déguster un cocktail sans alcool Virgin Mojito. Luffy porta le verre à ses lèvres, la boisson exhalait une forte odeur aromatique qui n'était pas agréable à boire. Son odeur très vive, était comme camphrée. La boisson franchit ses lèvres, sa saveur était ûcre, piquante, laissait dans l'intérieur de sa bouche une sensation...Étrangère.

De la menthe poivrée? Non..

Le goût qui était à la fois doux et amer s'adoucissaient, lui coulant au fond de sa gorge desséchée. Maintenant, elle paraissait d'un drôle de goût -Pas assez sucrée - sa gorge se noua, il se sentit oppressé, des picotements lui vinrent aux yeux.

La boisson gicla dans son estomac, réveillant ses sens. Il avait chaud, sans doute. Son coeur s'emballait, son souffle lui brûlait la gorge.

Dans sa tête, tous étaient confus, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il déposa son verre sur le comptoir, mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et prit une grande inspiration.

Sa respiration devint régulière et il lacha un bref rire nerveux.

Il devait être sans doute stressé.

A présent le brun observait sa cible qui s'était éloigné de ses amis. Alors que le blond enfilait sa veste à la hâte, ses copains faisaient des plaisanteries lourdingues sur ce départ précipité. Un sourire au creux des lèvres, Luffy sorti du restaurant, sa prise sur les talons lui lorgnant sans gêne sur les fesses. Le brun roula légèrement des hanches, conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait au blond' . Après tout Lucci avait déjà répété à longueur de journée que son petit ami avait "un très beau cul".

Luffy avait fait à peine dix mètres sur le trottoir que sa cible était à ses côtés . Ce dernier lui lança un " bonsoir " enjoué et le jeune brun se retourna pour se retrouver avec un visage qui faisait naître en lui beaucoup de sensations étranges.

Le blond ne dit pas son nom de famille, il ne portait pas d'alliance, mais une trace de bronzage autour du doigt, il l'avait remarqué tout de suite. Il venait peut-être de la retirer à l'instant.

\- Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

-Luciano, dit Luffy

-C'est joli.

Il aurait dit ça de tout manière. Cela amusa Luffy.

Le blond désigna du pouce, derrière lui, le restaurant :

\- Désolé, on est un peu bruyants...

-Un peu, répétant Luffy en souriant.

-Ouais...on est entre garçons, alors forcément... dit il en se grattant le menton.

Luffy ne répondit pas. Si le blond persistait à vouloir parler dans cette atmosphère, il va perdre de la confiance en lui et n'aura pas l'audace de continuer à flirter avec le brun.

Finalement, Sergio avait d'abord proposé un verre dans un bar qu'il connaissait. Luffy avait refusé son invitation, prétextant qu'il ne voulait plus entrer dans un bar pour la soirée. Ils marchèrent et le brun se contenta d'observer les environs. La rue était calme et sombre. Aucun lampadaire ne venait percé la nuit de sa couleur orangée. Luffy sentit des regards sur lui et s'avanca auprès de sergio. Il regarda mieux l'homme qui était devant lui. Il portait des vêtements de grande surface. Il sortait de table mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle les boutons de sa chemise se tendaient, N'y avait-il personne pour lui dire d'acheter une taille au-dessus ? Ou commencer un régime et prendre quelques séances de sport serait aussi une bonne idée.

\- Non , dit-il , je vous assure , c'est l'affaire de vingt minutes .

Sergio avait dit que son appart' n'était pas très loin pour prendre un dernier verre, et Luffy fut saisit d'un doute. Était-il prêt à aller jusqu'au bout ? De toute manière c'était ça ou être tué, alors Luffy se résigna à venir. Luttant contre la fatigue, il sentit sa tête devenir lourde et douloureuse. Sa tâche effectuée, il espérait pouvoir récupérer de cette épuisante journée. Ils étaient devant sa voiture, une Audi avec du désordre à l'intérieur. Des papiers étaient éparpillés sur les chaises.

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie Sergio ? demanda Luffy, le regard persistant.

-Technicien de maintenance.

Luffy traduisit : réparateur.

\- scanners, imprimantes, disques durs ..., précisa-t-il comme si cela pouvait rehausser son standing.

Puis, il ajouta :

-Je dirige une équipe de ...

Et le blond se rendit compte comme c'était bête de se faire valoir, comme c'était vain. Pire, contre-productif.

Il esquissa un geste de balayage avec sa main, difficile de savoir s'il balayait la fin de sa phrase comme si elle n'avait pas importance ou le début comme s'il le regrettait.

Le brun ouvrit la portière et une bouffée de cigarette froid parvint à ses narines.

\- Vous fumez ? invectiva le plus petit.

Le chaud et le froid, la petite technique de Luffy. Il la connaissait bien.

\- Un peu, répondit le type embarrassé.

Il devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre-vingts, il était assez large d'épaules, blond platine et des yeux très sombres, presque noirs. Quand le brun l'avait vu se baladant à côté de lui, il trouva que ses jambes étaient courtes.

\- Je ne fume qu'avec les gens qui fument, dit-il gentleman et prétendant avoir un large réseau d'amis.

Luffy sut qu'à cet instant, le blond aurait tout donner pour une cigarette. Sergio le trouvait vraiment beau, il le lui avait dit " Je vous assure... », mais il ne le regardait que parce qu'il le désirait furieusement. Luffy aurait parié que Sergio ne saurait même pas dire comment il était habillé. Il donna l'impression que si Luffy ne couchait pas avec lui tout de suite, il rentrerait à la maison et tuerait toute sa famille avec un fusil de chasse.

\- Vous êtes marié ?

\- Non... divorcé. Enfin, séparé...

Je ne m'en sors pas et en plus je suis en train de me faire étriller. Luffy interpréta dans sa tête, ne faisant que hausser un sourcil à la remarque.

-Et vous ?

-Je suis célibataire.

Cela semblait être la vérité. Le blond baissa les yeux, sans pudeur, et regarda son torse nu. Luffy mettait ce qu'il voulait, et il savait que tout le monde le voyait immédiatement il était bien sculpté. Évidemment .

\- Bon, si vous dites que c'est une demi-heure ...Mais vous me rammènerez ? demanda le plus petit.

Luffy avait l'impression que Sergio jurerait que ça ce n'était pas si bien passé que ça avec lui. Et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé sa conversation bien passionnante. Au début, le brun avait pris du plaisir à l'exciter. D'abord, cette tenue il avait pris un jean en cuir et une chemise blanche entre ouverte pour reveiller ses sens. Luffy posa une main sur son épaule et déposa sa joue contre ses lèvres très vite, comme une familiarité. Le blond avait fondu sur pied, Sergio ça l'avait retourné, cette manière de faire parce que ça pouvait aussi bien vouloir dire, « d'accord pour cette nuit "que "Soyons bons camarades", comme si on travaillait ensemble. Luffy faisait très bien ce genre de choses.

Le brun l'avait laissé raconter sa vie professionnelle, les scanners, les imprimantes, l'entreprise, les chances de promotion à venir, les collègues qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville et le dernier chiffre du mois. Luffy s'était même fendu d'un "Oh » admiratif, et Il avait regardé sergio qui devait penser remonter la pente avec ce coup-là.

Non, Luffy, ce qui l'avait amusé chez cet homme, c'était son visage. Bien sûr qu'il lui procurait des sensations physiques intenses et déroutantes, mais c'était surtout de constater la violence de son désir qui divertissait le brun. Le désir immodéré de cet homme lui simplifiait amplement la tâche. Il ne suffisait que de récolter des fruits déjà semer depuis longtemps. Mais quoi que le plus jeune puisse en dire devant l'autre, son comportement lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau. Sergio ne pensait qu'à le mettre dans son lit. Sa virilité était prête à exploser à la moindre étincelle. Quand il lui souriait, il était si tendu, que l'on penserait qu'il allait briser le pare-brise.

Ils étaient en voiture depuis dix minutes et Luffy avait entièrement déboutonnée sa chemise, laissant la fraicheur de l'air caresser la peau dorée du petit brun. Audacieux, le blond aventura sa main sur son torse très lentement, les yeux rivés sur la route et la main gauche tremblante sur le volant. Luffy ne disait rien, il ferma les yeux, avec un sourire intérieur. Quand il les rouvrit, il le voyait bien, le blond en devenait dingue, s'il pouvait le baiser là, tout de suite, dans cette rue qu'ils venaient de passer en toute hâte, il l'aurait fait. Mais, il s'abstenait, prenant son mal en patience. Sergio remonta sa main, franchit le creux du cou, passa le menton et vint effleurer ses lèvres. Luffy l'arrêta en retenant son poignet. Le geste calme, chaleureux, avait pourtant plus l'air d'une promesse que d'un interdit. Le blond lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son regard sur la route qui s'étalait à toute vitesse.

S'il continuait à bander comme ça, ce type n'allait pas arriver entier, il allait exploser en vol. Ils ne se disaient rien, l'atmosphère dans la voiture était palpable, étouffante. Le silence se suspendait tel un bruit sourd après une explosion. Sergio conduisait vite mais Luffy ne s'en inquiétait pas. Et après la voie rapide, une immense cité apparue. Une barre d'immeubles, à l'apparence banal et triste.

Le blond gara sa voiture à la volée, se tourna vers lui mais déjà il était dehors, lissant sa chemise reboutonnée du plat de la main. Sans lui adresser un coup d'œil supplémentaire, Sergio se dirigea vers l'immeuble avec la bosse à la braguette que Luffy fit mine de ne pas remarquer. Il leva les yeux, la barre devait faire au moins vingt étages.

\- Douze étages dit-il.

C'était passablement déglingué, les murs étaient sales et couverts d'inscriptions obscènes. Quelques boîtes aux lettres étaient éventrées. En observant sergio, Luffy vit de la gêne . Peut être qu'il pensait maintenant que, tout de même, il aurait pu l'emmener à l'hôtel. Mais le mot "hôtel" tout de suite, à la sortie du restaurant, ça voulait vraiment dire "je veux vous baiser", et il n'avait dû sûrement pas osé. Et du coup, il avait honte. Le brun lui sourit alors pour lui montrer que ça n'avait aucune importance. Pour Luffy, rien de grave ne s'était produit à ses yeux et peu lui importait. Pour le rassurer, il posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule et, tandis que le blond chercha sa clé, il posa un baiser très court, très chaud au bas de sa joue, à la jonction du cou là où la peau était très sensible, ça faisait des frissons à cet endroit-là. Il s'arrêta net, se reprit, ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement avant de lancer un "Entres je reviens" à son invité.

Appartement de célibataire. De divorcé. Une chambre normale, une chambre d'homme sans aucune femme. Un ancien ordinateur, des vêtements éparpillés, un attaché-case passé de mode, un vieux trophée de foot sur une étagère, dans un cadre la reproduction industrielle d'une aquarelle comme on en trouve dans les chambres d'hôtel, des cendriers débordants. Il s'était précipité dans la chambre. Luffy enleva sa veste, la posa sur le canapé et revint pour le regarder s'affoler dans la petite pièce du fond.

Le lit était défait. Rien n'était fait d'ailleurs. Le blond était en train de déblayer rapidement son lit avec de grands gestes, poussant divers objets et sachets de nourriture vides sur le parquet de la chambre.

Quand il l'aperçut sur le seuil, le plus vieux lui sourit maladroitement et s'excusa, tâchant de ranger au plus vite afin d'en finir. Luffy, le visage impassible, le regardait se dépêtrer comme il le pouvait.

Alors que Sergio, à genoux sur le lit, retapait le drap pour l'écarter sur le matelas, Luffy s'était approché, se tenant juste derrière lui. D'un geste ample, il leva le trophée de foot à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, et abattit l'objet de toutes ses forces sur l'arrière du crâne de sa victime.

Dès le premier coup, le socle s'enfonça d'au moins de trois centimètres. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis une vibration dans l'air. La violence du choc parcourut tout le corps de Luffy, le secouant aussi fortement qu'un tremblement de terre. Le corps aussi raide que s'il avait été frappée par un éclair, le brun fit un pas sur le côté, avant de se ressaisir, secouant la tête. Il revint vers le lit, chercha un meilleur angle, leva à nouveau les bras au-dessus de sa tête et abattit à nouveau le trophée sur l'autre. L'arête du socle défonça l'os occipital, détruisant les cellules visuelles à l'arrière du cerveau et Sergio, allongé sur le ventre, se retrouva saisit des brusques convulsions, son corps agité de soubresauts incontrôlables faisant rebondir son corps sur le matelas.

Pour ce qui le concernait c'était cuit. Autant s'économiser.

Peut-être même qu'il était déjà mort.

Il s'approcha avec précaution, se baissa avec curiosité, le souleva par l'épaule, et bien non, il semblait seulement inconscient. Il geint de douleur mais il respirait. Il battait rapidement des paupières, un réflexe. Il avait le crâne tellement défoncé que cliniquement, il était déjà à moitié mort. Disons qu'aux deux tiers.

Donc pas tout à fait mort. Juste agonisant

Et tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Dans tous les cas, avec ce qu'il avait pris sur le carafon, le blond n'avait sûrement même pas réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Dans un état second, Luffy regarda lentement le trophée dans sa main. Le sang présent sur l'arme improvisée s'égouttait petit à petit sur le parquet de la chambre, et le bruit des perles carmins sur le sol s'amplifia jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent crus entendre des coups frappés aux portes de la mort.

Lâchant rapidement l'objet, Luffy s'approcha de sa victime. Il le retourna sur le dos, il était lourd, et la raideur de la mort s'emparait déjà du corps du trépassé. Avec un grognement, le brun sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Arrivé dans la pièce attenante, il tira différents tiroirs et avant de prendre un couteau et une fourchette et de retourner dans la chambre. L'adolescent s'installa à califourchon sur la poitrine de l'autre avant de se pencher en avant pour lui casser quelques dents qui lui barrait le passage à l'aide du pied de la lampe de chevet qu'il a trouvé à portée de main. Puis il tordit en deux la fourchette et la lui enfonça dans la bouche pour la maintenir ouverte. Enfin, il s'écarta, prit la langue du cadavre entre ses doigts et la sectionna très lentement avec le couteau, faisant attention de ne pas se blesser, il récupéra la ...partie de son corps et la plaça dans un chiffon.

" Tu nous ramèneras sa langue dans un colis, cela confirmera ton initiation parmi nous."

 _Ta mort ne sera pas vaine, Sergio._

Quelques minutes plus tard

Même endroit

Il aurait juré que ces immeubles étaient du genre bruyant. Mais en fait, la nuit, l'amas de formes grises se tenait tranquille. La ville tout autour était même belle, comme ça, vue du douzième étage. Il chercha des repères mais il était difficile de s'y retrouver dans ce paysage nocturne. Il n'avait pas vu non plus que l'autoroute passait tout près. L'homme avait dû emprunter la voie rapide pour rejoindre le complexe, si ça se trouvait Rome était de l'autre côté.

L'appartement et le ménage étaient passablement négligés, mais l'autre avait prit soin de son ordinateur portable qu'il avait placé dans une sacoche bien rangée, avec des compartiments pour les dossiers, les stylos et le câble d'alimentation. Luffy releva l'écran, démarra une session qui ne demanda pas de code et se connecta à l'Internet jetant un œil amusé sur l'historique : sites divers, jeux en ligne, pages pornographiques, avec un petit sifflement, il se retourna vers la chambre, qui ne lui renvoya qu'un silence macabre. Il était plus facile pour Luffy de comprendre pourquoi il est séparé maintenant.

Reconcentrant son attention sur l'ordinateur portable, Luffy tapa son nom dans le moniteur de recherche. Aucun résultat concret ne s'afficha. La police ne se doutait pas qu'il avait disparu de la circulation.

C'était lamentable.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer le portable, quand une idée lui vint. Penchant ses mains sur le clavier il tapa rapidement : Police. Avis de recherche meurtres. Il passa les premiers résultats et ne trouva encore une fois aucune information utile. Aucun article de journal sur la mort de Lucci. Agacé, il effaça promptement toutes traces de son passage.

Luffy focalisa immédiatement son regard sur le trophée de foot qui était tombé au sol, gisant dans une mare de sang. Il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt que quelques cheveux étaient restés collés sur le socle. Un footballeur y était représenté en train de saisir un tir au but qu'on devinait gagnant. Le gagnant, sur le plumard, avait l'air beaucoup moins victorieux.

Le brun s'arracha à sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit provenant de la porte. Il se retourna machinalement et vit personne. Hochant l'epaule, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre. Même un cadavre recent degageait une odeur nauséabonde. Le jeune brun s'arrêta devant la fenêtre , croyant avoir aperçu une ombre projetée dessus. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans son dos, ralentissaient, reprenaient un rythme plus soutenu. Celui-ci n'osa pas se retourner, c'était évident qu'un mort ne bougeait pas. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une présence inquiétante derrière lui, luffy fit volte face et vit un homme en noir la pelle haut levé au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et des...vers de 10mn, couleur chair, gigotaient dans sa bouche. Le jeune brun prit peur, récula mais trébucha sur le trophée de foot. Le grand homme lui fit un grand sourire puis, abattit la pelle sur son crâne. Son front cogna violemment contre le sol tacheté de sang.

A demi assommé, Luffy se retourna vers lui avec difficulté, il tanguait et lui adressait un regard d'étonnement, d'incompréhension, un regard de peur.

L'homme en noir se plaça au dessus de lui et tapa de nouveaux sur lui.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois trois.

Luffy se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait pas réussit à venger lucci. Il se sentait si... impuissant. Il était entrain de se faire frapper par une pelle qu'il ne sentait pas. Il ne percevait plus rien.

Tout était noir autour. Il se sentait comme écrasé par la pesanteur de l'obscurité. Il suffoquait. Il entendit un rire maléfique à glacer le sang, retentir dans les ténèbres. Le poids qu'il ressentait sur sa poitrine s'intensifia, il allait le broyer...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 décembre 2010

Villa Moby Dick, 11heures.

Luffy se redressa du lit. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus, les mèches de ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son front trempé de sueur. Après quelques secondes, il prit une grande inspiration et scruta très lentement la pièce où il se trouvait, dans ses moindres recoins. Les rideaux avaient été tirés. C'était une grande chambre meublée très convenablement un bureau, une cheminée et des bouquets de fleurs en peu partout.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et prit conscience que tout cela ne fut qu'un cauchemar... Un cauchemar qui était si réel.

Le visage de cet homme blond le hantait, en permanence.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Et il lâcha un bref rire de nervosité, pour se rassurer. Mais au fond de lui, il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Un bruit de pas provenant de derrière la porte l'arracha de ses pensées et il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure.

Luffy essuya du revers de sa main la larme qui perlait sur sa joue et il scruta la silhouette du brun qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il avait l'air assez jeune, la vingtaine, pas plus. Ses cheveux ondulés couleur d'ébène tombaient en boucle délicate sur ses épaules et des taches de rousseur parsemaient sa peau. Le brun aux tâches de rousseur prit la chaise du bureau, l'installa devant le lit et s'installa posément dessus.

" Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il. Le petit brun le jeta un regard méfiant.

Comme s'il s'en préoccupait.

Puis une réalisation pris de court Luffy, le laissant bouche bée face au plus grand. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui parle italien ou lui donner des ordres. Mais non.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec une expression effarouchée sur son visage.

L'inconnu se redressa sur sa chaise et afficha un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tant mieux. Comme tu es nouveau, tu ne connais pas notre manière de procéder alors tu resteras avec moi pendant un bon moment et je t'aiderai à mieux t'intégrer dans la famille.

-Le "rester avec moi" c'est "suivre tous mes faits et gestes" ? questionna Luffy.

\- Un peu.

-D'accord. Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Des courses au centre-ville, souriait-il presque instantanément.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Ace, Portgas D. Ace, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main à Luffy.

\- Euh, Luffy. Luffy c'est tout. J'ai pas de nom de famille. Il prit la main d'Ace dans la sienne.

\- Ok. Un petit conseil, obéis aux ordres de tous les personnes qui résident dans cette villa.

Ace se leva, tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la sortie, Luffy sur ses talons.

* * *

 _ **Voilà! L'initiation dans la mafia italienne se passe réellement comme ça, donc j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tenté d'intégrer cette mafia xd.**_

 _ **Avis?**_


End file.
